


2 be lovued bya demon

by pinefree



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinefree/pseuds/pinefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ballpit squad <3 Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 be lovued bya demon

"mmmm.... bill-" dipper groanned, holding the triangle closer to him. his sides were so straight and angular, it rely made dippers pee pee hard. that lil bow tie... woof

"PINE TREE FUCK YES" bilL scremed, his tiny noodly blac arms wrapping aroud dippers neck. his hat fell off his top point and his one giant eye rolled back in ectasy. the white sticky coated eve3rything in sight.

dipper rolled ovr to lite a ciggarrette. "wow bill that was awsum" 

"now i'm gong to show u what im realy made off, pien tree" bill grinned befroe turnig himself into a man. dipper coudnt stop staring at his new hot body... he wus erect agan but he didnt mind.

bills blond hair covered 1 eye, with an eyepatch on the oter. he couldnt see good so he took the eypatch off. he wore a long yellow tailcoat with brick pattern, a silky black bowtiee, with long black pants. his shos were also black and leathr. under his coat was also a blck shirt but the top was unbuttond. it was vry sexy.

"im gong to fuck u 5000 times pine tree... and someones looking depsarate heehee" bill said sexily before grabbin dipper and throing him on2 the bed. dipper moaned and kissd bill pasionetly. 

"bill......" dipper culdnt belive he was about 2 say this. "i luv you"

bill gasped, and blushed. "o dipoer..... i luv u 2...." a tear escaped his one freee eye, as he waz vry happy tha some1 finalyl lovd him, demon and all. he leand down 2 kiss his sweet pine tree again


End file.
